Talk:Bevid the Skull
An exellent and well made character good background on him aswellHolyMarauder 18:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Interesting... very interesting... It sounds a little preposterous, actually no I lie... anyone who treated Abaddon like that would not have lived 10 seconds longer... It sounds like an attempt at creating something bigger and badder than everything else (something I hate to see coz it takes all the fun out), which would make this individual more powerful than Alistair himself... This article isnt a loss however and does show some potential but is far overpowered and borders on non-canon-friendly --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ill try to see if i can lower the power he has. Primarch11 11:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Im more concerned regarding how this chaos lord speaks to Abaddon and thinks himself equal... no worshipper of chaos would dare such an action, it is unthinkable... let alone boarding abaddons own flagship and then leaving of his own accord... i hope you dont take any of this criticism personally, i just take canon-friendly as a serious point --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I half agree with you on this one NoFury. I don't think it is unreasonable for him to hold Abaddon in contempt. I also think that most Chaos Lords fancy themselves up-and-coming Abaddons. That being said Bevid would need to hold back his contemptuous feelings, as voicing or acting them out would be suicide. Supahbadmarine 12:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Bevid doesn't see him as Abaddon's equal, he just hates him. also he made sure to please the Dark Gods greatly so Abaddon wouldn't be able to bring a full force after him. Primarch11 12:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) The Chaos Gods don't actually mind when their followers kill each other. They see it as weeding out the weak. If a Chaos lLord dies by the hand of another, then it was just a matter of time before he failed anyway. Supahbadmarine 12:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Indeed what Supah said was true, the chaos gods are fickle and are just as likely to turn on their followers as help them --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Reading through Bevid's page, and then later the talk about it. While I do completely agree with the points others have made about this already, there is one that stands out to me that hasn't been brought up before. It states in one of the first paragraphs that Bevid was born on Cthonia, inducted into the Luna Wolves and became a sergeant in the Legion by the time that Horus was found. The original Legionnaires from all twenty Legions were Terran-Born to begin with. This changed when the Primarchs were re-discovered, which is when they recruited from those worlds (With the exception of the World Eaters, as Angron refused to recruit from his homeworld, and the Alpha Legion because there is no record of their homeworld and not much is known about their recruitment). That being said, if Bevid was a Cthonia-Born Human then there is no way he could have been part of the Legion before Horus was rediscovered. Just my two cents.